the_disney_afternoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonkers D. Bobcat
Bonkers D. Bobcat is the main character of Disney's 1993-94 television series Bonkers. He is a star for cartoon shorts at Wackytoon Studios, an overly energetic and hyperactive, out-of-work, and as Toon Bobcat that works in the Toon Division of the Hollywood PD. Personality Bonkers mostly has the same personality as Roger Rabbit just as both go crazy in Toontown. Bonkers is not the brightest or the most thinking cop in the station. Biography Once a big star for a series of cartoons known as "He's Bonkers!" at Wackytoons Studios, Bonkers was a knobby-eared, Toon bobcat who was in love with his leading lady, Fawn Deer. He was almost never without his trusty companion, Jitters A. Dog, and usually facing the threats of his arch-rival, Grumbles the Grizzly. Behind the scenes, his other friends included: Fall A-part Rabbit (who served as his stunt-double), the Mad Hatter and March Hare (who served as his makeup artists), and his pet dog/horn, Toots. Sadly, however, Bonkers was fired due to his show being bumped out of first place in ratings. He was then introduced to law enforcement when he unknowingly saved cartoon celebrity Donald Duck from a dangerous park mugger, mostly due to the help of officer Lucky Piquel, and was given full credit for the mugger's capture. For his actions, he was given the Citizen of Valor award by the Chief of Police, Leonard Kanifky. Bonkers, while soaking in the praise, told the chief of his experiences starring in a cop cartoon series which helped in the capture of the mugger. Chief Kanifky believed his story, taking it for granted, thinking that Bonkers would be a benefit to the police force, and asked if the Toon would like a job working for the Hollywood PD, which Bonkers accepted. Bonkers then requested Lucky Piquel as his partner. However, meantime, all of Bonkers' old Toon friends mysteriously began disappearing, being kidnapped and brought into the hands of the evil "Collector". After solving the case, Bonkers' boss, W.W. Wacky, was impressed and offered Bonkers his job back, but Bonkers refused, stating that he wants to stay with Lucky, and thus, the Toon Division began. After the rescue and many other strange cases with Bonkers, Lucky moved to Washington DC. in order to become an FBI agent. Bonkers later worked alongside the police officers Miranda Wright and Sergeant Grating, still remaining under Chief Leonard Kanifky. Disney Parks Bonkers made regular appearances at Disneyland and Walt Disney World between 1993 and 1996, most notably starring in the Disney Afternoon stage show at Mickey's Starland in 1993 and 1994. Appearances TV Series * Raw Toonage (1992) * Bonkers (1993-1994) * Aladdin ** "Snowman is an Island" (1994) Video games * Bonkers (Capcom video game) (1994) * Bonkers (Sega video game) (1994) * Bonkers: Wax Up! (1995) Gallery 243px-Bonkers.jpg Bonkers aside glance.jpg Santa with Bonkers.jpg Bonkers in his casual outfit.jpg Toon Disney bumper - Bonkers (1998-2002).jpg Bonkers as a caroller.jpg Bonkers looking like Pluto.jpg Bonkers03.jpg Bonkers04.jpg Bonkers_with_Miranda.jpg Bonkers by fireplace.jpg Genie as Bonkers.jpg External links * Category:Characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:Raw Toonage characters Category:Males Category:Cats